spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fancy Tips
Fancy Tips is the seventh short of the spin-off, Absorbent Days, and the fourth short of season two. In this short, SpongeBob and Gary take a trip to the fanciest restaurant in the Bikini Bottom, "Fancy!", for their Friday night. The bill's total does not bother SpongeBob, however the tip is not of the same meadow. Can Gary and SpongeBob find a way to pay off the tip? Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary the Snail *Check-in Fish *Waiter *Waitress Transcript *''begins with SpongeBob, walking down the street in fancy clothing'' *'SpongeBob:' air 'Tis the night to be fancy, isn't it, Gary? *'Gary:' shows Gary, in fancy snail clothing Meow? *'SpongeBob:' walking and holds up Gary Where are we going? I explained this at the pineapple. hand in air We are going to the fanciest restaurant in all of Bikini Bottom for our Friday night! We are going to "Fancy!". *''word "Fancy!" appears in the sky'' *'Gary:' unenthusiasticaly Meow. *''cuts to SpongeBob, standing at the check-in podium at "Fancy!"'' *'SpongeBob:' I believe if you will find my reservation in the vibrato reservation stack. *'Check-in Fish:' I already have, Mr. Sponge. Please stop holding up the line! *'SpongeBob:' Ah. Can do, my good sir. out of line; walks to table; sits on seat Feels good to be a part of the fancy crew, doesn't it Gary? *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Gary! Where's your regal tone? *'Gary:' an operal voice Me-ow. *'SpongeBob:' Love it. *'Waitress:' What can I get for you two...er...gentlemen today? *'SpongeBob:' The snail and I would like to procure some clam-and-coral a la mode. *'Gary:' Me-ow. *'SpongeBob:' Yes. With a side of gravy...a la mode. *'Female Waitress:' Can do. away *'SpongeBob:' Wonder how long it will... *''appears in front of Gary and SpongeBob'' *'SpongeBob:' Well, talk about customer service. I might order some krill for desert. *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' What do you mean you don't want krill? Anyways, I'll get the bill now. Waiter! waiter We'll take our bill now, good sir. *'Waiter:' Very well. SpongeBob bill *'SpongeBob:' Total looks right. 30 clams. *'Gary:' Meow? *'SpongeBob:' What about the tip? Let's see...5-0-0 clams. What's 5-0-0? *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' complexion begins to fluxuate between different colors Fi-fi-fi-fi-five hundred dollars?! pupils turn into the letters K and O respectively; SpongeBob faints on the ground *'Gary:' napkin; plainly Meow? Meow meow. *'SpongeBob:' awakens Gary? How are we going to pay off that much? What kind of restaurant charges you five hundred clams for one course! *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Apparently this one indeed, Gary. Start searching the booths for change, Gary. We need to find all the money we can to pay that tip. *''cuts to a montage of SpongeBob, searching the least likely places for any traces of money; the montage ends and an exhausted SpongeBob crawls to an approaching Gary'' *'SpongeBob:' Gary, there's no money in here. Who would think that all of these rich fish wouldn't drop a single penny? *'Gary:' the bill Meow. Meow meow meow. *'SpongeBob:' What?! Let me see that bill. bill; re-reads tip Oh, Gary. The tip section says five clams and zero cents, not five hundred clams. *'Waiter:' May I have your tip, Miseur Sponge? *'SpongeBob:' Can do, Mr. Waiter. waiter 5-clam bill *'Waiter:' chuckles Oh, Mr. SquarePants, please refer to our asterisk disclaimer. *'SpongeBob:' at asterisk Disclaimer? at disclaimer next to asterisk "If not paid immediately, the tip increases by...495 clams?!" faints *'Gary:' Meow. up booth; searches in the booth seats *''ends'' Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Shorts Category:Absorbent Days Shorts: Season Two Category:MrScience12 Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:2014